18 May 1988
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-05-18 ; Comments *Peel plays a track from Sonic Youth covering Captain Beefheart's Electricity. He also plays the Primevals version of Beefheart's China Pig. *Peel mentions the members of Heresy are not thrilled about their latest LP, because it sounded like it was recorded over the phone. *Peel mentions that he tried to get Culture Shock to do a session, but says they've only got one song so far called House Bhangra. *Peel mentions discussing hair with his son William, as his bedroom drawers and cupboards are so full of hairsprays, gels and other containers that he said he had to lean back to avoid being crushed when opening them. Sessions *Senseless Things #1. Recorded: 1988-03-27. Broadcast: 27 April 1988 Tracklisting *Morrissey: Sister I'm A Poet (12" - Everyday Is Like Sunday) His Master's Voice *Doom: Stop-Gap (LP - War Crimes - Inhuman Beings) Peaceville *Sonic Youth: Electricity (v/a LP - Fast 'N' Bulbous) Imaginary *D.J. Battery Brain: 8 Volt Mix (12") Techno Hop *Senseless Things: I've Lost My Train (session) *Courtney Melody: Satan (7") Buzz Rock *House Of Love: Sulphur (LP - The House Of Love) Creation :(JP: 'And staying with house, hay-hay slick') *Royal House: Can You Party (12") Idlers *Wire: Silk Skin Paws (LP - A Bell Is A Cup... Until It Is Struck) Mute *Heresy: Too Close To Home (LP - Face Up To It!) In Your Face *Little Brother: Planned Obsolescence (LP - Champion The Underdog) Rouska *Culture Shock: House Bhangra (12") Hardcore *Senseless Things: When You Let Me Down (session) *Gang Starr: Believe Dat! (12") Wild Pitch @''' *Primevals: China Pig (v/a LP - Fast 'N' Bulbous) Imaginary *Driscolls: Girl I Want You Back (7") Restless *Calton Sounds: Rudo Pt 1 (7" - Rudo) Zimbabwe *Cud: Under My Hat (12") Ediesta *Power Wonder & Love: Afro Acid (12") Riddm Broadcast '''@ *Senseless Things: The Only One (session) *Crime & The City Solution: Hunter (LP - Shine) Mute *Gauze: Don't Do Too Much (v/a LP - Thrash Til Death) Pusmort *Blodwyn Pig: Sing Me A Song I Know (LP - Ahead Rings Out) Island *Amayenge: Mulumbwe (v/a LP - Shani! The Sounds Of Zambia) WOMAD @''' *Agitpop: It Won't Be Long Now (LP - Open Seasons) Twin/Tone *Roxanne Shante: Go On Girl (v/a LP - Colors (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)) Warner Bros. :(JP: 'This comes from 1929 I think from Texas') *Henry Thomas: Railroadin' Some '''@ *Senseless Things: Passions Out Of Town (session) *Butthole Surfers: Backass (CD - Hairway To Steven) Blast First *Jonah Moyo & Devera Ngwena: Solo Na Mutsa (v/a LP - Great Moments Of Vinyl History) Special Delivery Tracks marked @''' on '''File 2 File ;Name *1) 020A-B9901XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) 1988-05-xx-06-xx Peel Show LE009 ;Length *1) 1:57:45 *2) 1:32:02 (until 0:16:24) ;Other *1) Recordings at the British Library *2) Created from LE009 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Lee. ;Available *1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B9901/1) *2) Mooo Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes